For You and Me
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: And so I'm keeping this record, for you and me. {NezuShi drabbles. Ratings vary.}
1. Prompt Sick Day

"You need to stay home."

"No."

"Nezumi."

Before anything else can be said, the smaller boy is planted firmly in front of the door out of the house; butcher knife in one hand. Nezumi stopped dead in his tracks; red eyes swollen with a bad cold.

"Shion I have to work." His voice is congested as if he is plugging his nose shut, and his face is flushed.

"Nezumi. You're sick."

"I'm fi-" Nezumi sneezes loudly and unsteadily wipes his nose on his sleeve. Shion grimaces at the germ display and carefully turns the taller boy around to go back into their bedroom. "Fine. I'm fine."

Shion set the knife in the kitchen as he passed, while Nezumi continued to slump towards the destination. "No. You're resting and not going anywhere until I say you are better."

"I gotta work."

"You're an actor." Shion deadpanned. "You aren't dearly needed."

Nezumi made a whining noise and gave one last struggle against Shion's small hands on his shoulders. "You're so mean..."

Shion rolled his eyes and shoved Nezumi into the room. The half dead actor fell face first onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The small boy sighed and shut the door; giving it a lock to prevent the rebellious man from escaping while he cooked.

It was silent for several hours; until finally Shion heard an audible moaning from down the hall. Curious, he sat down the vegetables and cutting utensils and wiped his hands on a rag before going toward the sound. Outside the door to his and Nezumi's room he placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the fingers sprawled out under it- clawing at the air as though it were going to save him. "Nezumi... What are you doing?" Shion asked, slowly as though he were addressing a two year old.

"Trying to escape." He gasped dryly. "Come on Shion, I gotta pee."

"Thanks for telling me."

Nezumi whimpered. It was a pitiful noise and Shion groaned in response. "Why can't I tell you I need to piss? You've had worse come out of me-"

"OOOOKAY." Shion laughed sarcastically and then smacked his foot against the door. "No. No. I thought we weren't talking about that."

"Why not? We both know you liked it."

Shion kicked the door again. "You did too!"

No answer.

For a moment Shion was worried he had killed Nezumi and then the fingers retracted and he heard shuffling going away from the door. Slowly he opened it and sat down on the edge of the bed where Nezumi was laying again. His eyes were a little distant; but still sick and tired looking. Shion sighed.

"Alright sorry. But you need to rest. We can talk about... That later."

Nezumi sighed overdramaticly. "If only I had an adorable lover to give me a goodnight kiss and bring me soup when I wake up..."

Shion stood and stooped over his taller companion. "Yeah well looks like you're stuck with me instead."

Nezumi smiled. "Silly. I don't want anyone else."

The white haired boy kissed him, and then patted his cheek. "Get better, silly rat."

A smile appeared on the sick man's lips as he settled into the blankets. "Love you too, you little snake."


	2. No Surprise

**Rated: G**

Nezumi had an uncanny habit of surprising Shion. Be it when he was trying to sleep, when he was alone and zoned out, or with things he was good at.

For example, Shion would never have guessed he was a good choreographer. (Although now that he knew, it made sense seeing how he was an actor and they had precise cues and placements).

That was why he was sitting in an uncomfortable auditorium seat, wide eyed and with his mouth clamped shut firmly.

Nezumi had hopped onto the stage and began to direct the instructor-less group of dancers on it without warning as he and Shion walked by it and heard their bickering. Now the white haired boy was mildly impressed with his people skills once again.

Though by now he really should have learned not to be surprised when it came to the black-blue haired man.

"Show me what your instructor has taught you." Nezumi demanded. One of the taller boys nodded and walked Nezumi through the steps that had already been made, and the pale skinned boy caught on quick enough. He started barking orders and instructions at the other five dancers and took them through the movements before offering suggestions on what to do next.

Shion raised an eyebrow and leaned back to watch intently. Yes, Nezumi could be quite a surprise after all.

That in and of itself was no longer a surprise though.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Shion's forehead was dripping with sweat.

Which it really shouldn't have been, considering how cold it was.

Shion should have known better than to think Nezumi wouldn't want to do it today; with all the snow and his weird fetish of ice (Shion learned that the hard and weird way).

Even so, this was getting ridiculous.

"Nezumi," he groaned. "We have done it like four times now. Can I please get out of bed?"

"No."

Shion sighed out of annoyance as his chest is bitten repeatedly. "Why do you get so horny when it's snowing?"

Nezumi made a noise against his nipple and shrugged. "The snow makes me think of having to keep you warm."

Shion flushes at the implication and shoves his lover back so he can roll to his stomach (a challenge since his hands are bound behind him). "Well I'm tired."

"And I'm not."

He feels Nezumi enter him for the fifth time and a gasp tears from his throat immediately. He could complain all he wanted but he had to admit he liked this way too much.

Nezumi's body is frantic and finally he rolls over to to stare at the ceiling. "Shion.."

"Mhm?"

"Let's do it on the wall now."

Shion squeals as he is picked up and carried to the weird bondage thing on the wall that Nezumi had put up. "No way! I'm too tired!" But a few squeezes to his cock are all it takes to silence him.

"Shion..." Nezumi moans again. "You feel so good.."

"Ah-! Nez...mhm!"

"Shion. Shion...

Shion!"

Shion jolts and throws his arms over his lap with wide eyes. "Y-Yes?"

Nezumi smirks down at him and adjusts his glasses with his pointer. "Having a pleasant dream?" Shion blushes and looks away without answering. "Well, maybe you can share it later."

"Asshole."

"I love yours."

"Oh shut up!"

Shion storms from the actor's dressing room fuming, to which Nezumi just smirks wider and collects the notebook his boyfriend was writing in.

"So that's how it is."

Apparently his shy lover had a sex drive after all.


End file.
